Blazing Desire
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee have breakfast together, and during the meal, become more than just friends. (Yuri, Lemon)


Azula rose from her bed in the Firelord's palace. She yawned, surveying the world out her window. The early morning sun rose into the sky, and she smiled as its heat brought strength to her extremities, and made her ready to be perfect for another day.

She stood up and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, enjoyed a hot bath and brought her servants in to do up her hair. She grinned and ordered the help out so she could admire herself.

Azula untied her sleep dress and studied her nude form in the mirror. Oh how she loved her perfect body. Her luscious soft skin, perfectly well rounded breasts, not too big, but not too small, her slim perfect legs and arms, well groomed and hairless up and down, her round well shaped rear, and of course, her pretty perfect face, smooth pink lips, piercing amber eyes, and her soft, smooth black hair, not a single split end to be seen.

Yes she truly was a sight to behold. After about 10 minutes of staring at herself and rubbing her body all over, she picked up her perfume and made herself smell as pretty as she looked. Now she was ready for the day. As much as she hated to cover up the perfection and leave the privacy and adoration of her mirror, she did need to get dressed. Walking into her closet, she picked out a fancy red robe, red lace bra and panties to match, and finally, stepped out, ready to be perfect for another day.

As the princess of the Fire Nation stepped out, 2 servants walked up to her.

"Princess, shall we prepare breakfast?" they asked.

Azula nodded. "Yes, make it quick, I am quite hungry." She said with a small frown.

They nodded vigorously, fear etched on their faces as they quickly rushed away. Next a guard ran up to Azula, his face mask muffling his voice slightly when he spoke.

"Princess Azula, your friend Ty Lee has come for dinner." he said.

"What a nice surprise." Azula said, grinning a bit. "Tell her to meet me in the dining hall for breakfast."

"Yes princess." he responded with a bow, walking away.

Azula paced slowly over to her dining room. If there was a favorite of her friends, it would probably be Ty Lee. She was a wonderful girl who always complimented and appreciated her. After all, she was perfect. Why would so many others not see that? Ty Lee was always appreciative though. She was one of the very few things in her life Azula was thankful for.

Eventually she reached the dining room, sitting down at her chair, Ty Lee opposite to her. Ty Lee wore her normal pink shirt that showed her cute little belly, and her pink pants, her light brown hair done up in her signature braid.

"Princess Azula," a servant informed her. "Prince Zuko has gone to spend the day with Mae, and his highness, Lord Ozai, is too busy with work to eat with you today."

"Ah, well then I guess it's just us here!" Ty Lee said with a smile.

"I suppose so." Azula replied, surveying the breakfast cart.

There was a dish of eggs seasoned with Fire Flakes, some turkey-pig bacon, a dish of pancakes with assorted fruits and whipped cream, a tray of fruit tarts and pastries, and a choice of coffee, milk, juice, or tea. Azula and Ty Lee eagerly began to pick out pieces of food, and have the servants serve it to them. It would have been unlikely that they would have been able to eat it all even with Ozai and Zuko present, but on their own, it was most defiantly too much. It did not matter to either of them though, after all, royalty dine lavishly, it was only proper that they have more than they could eat.

"So," Ty Lee said as she cut off some of an egg. "what have you been up to Azula?"

"Oh nothing really, just normal princess stuff, being pampered, training, enjoying life, the usual." she replied, the servants pushing the cart away and leaving the two friends.

"How about you, how've you been?" Azula asked, biting into a strip of turkey-pig bacon.

"Oh well… I got a new job and I've just been living the normal life. It's pretty fun!" Ty Lee said with a grin.

"Hm? What kind of job?" Azula said inbetween bites.

"Oh it's just another preforming job." Ty Lee stated, eating more.

"Ok then…" Azula blushed as she spoke her next words. "Ty Lee I don't say this very often, but… thank you."

Ty Lee looked confused and stared up at her friend "Hm? For what Azula?"

"For being there, no matter what, whenever I do something, you're always on my side, that really means something, I appreciate it, I really do." Azula said, her blush growing deeper, and drinking some coffee from her cup.

"Oh… well you're welcome." she said with a smile. "You're awesome too Azula, so cool and strong and pretty, you're always confident and ready for anything. It makes me proud to even be around someone as great as you." Ty Lee said, taking a bite from a fruit tart.

Ty Lee blushed. She had never had the courage to say it, but she had always been deeply attracted to Azula. Many nights she had gone to bed after pleasuring herself feverishly to the thought of making love to her. But she thought it would never happen. "Even if Azula liked girls, what would she see in me?" she would say to herself.

Meanwhile Azula stared at her friend Ty Lee, she didn't know why but she felt like it. To her own surprise, wetness collected in her panties as she stared at the big bouncy orbs of Ty Lee's breasts, her sweet face, and her adorable light brown hair, tied into that long braid.

She realized it for the first time, she liked her, and if there was one thing Azula was sure of, it was that when she liked something, she got it. Azula stood, and walked over to her friend slowly.

It took Ty Lee a moment to realize Azula was approaching her, and she looked up.

"Azula? What is it, what do you…" she trailed off as Azula sat down in her lap, wrapping her hands around Ty Lee's back and pulling her face less than an inch from hers, gazing into Ty Lee's widening eyes.

"Just kiss me…" the princess breathed, and began to make out with her friend.

Azula's tongue entered Ty Lee's mouth and explored eagerly, the gymnasts heart pounding as she slowly began to kiss back. She could hardly believe what she was feeling, it was amazing. Her childhood friend was making out with her, the girl she had wanted to be with since the day they met. She remembered their childhood, every time Azula would fall on top of her while they played, or every time she hugged her and she hugged back, which was very rare, her heart would leap and her body would get all hot.

Azula felt Ty Lee's tongue in her mouth as they tasted each-other's breakfast selections. It was an amazing moment, and Azula couldn't remember a better moment in her life. Finally, she would have a partner. She was able to see for once, the one thing that wasn't perfect about her life, she may be perfect, but she had never found anyone who was worth enough to share her perfection with, until now.

Their tongues wrestled as they continued to kiss, their nimble hands moving up their bodies, stripping every bit of clothing off of them. Their womanhood's soaking the seat cushion under them, until finally they separated and Azula gazed deeply in the eyes of her beautiful new lover. Her face was flushed with a deep red shade as she looked back into the amber eyes of the princess she had come to love.

"Azula… are we going to… to do _it_?" she asked.

"Yes… I want you, I want you now!" Azula cried as she lay back on the table, her nude body fully exposed.

Ty Lee smiled and dipped her fingers into the whipped cream for the pancakes, spreading it on Azula's nipples.

"What are you doing Ty Lee?" she asked with a confused look.

"I'm gonna have a treat!" she said, and began to lick the whipped cream off Azula's tits.

"Ohhhh yea…" Azula moaned, tingles going up her skin as she got wetter.

The princess's head dropped back and her eyes widened as her friend's hand began to rub the sopping wet slit, making her moan as both her breasts and pussy were attended to. The amazing feeling of pleasure was running up and down her body, she slowly felt something deep inside the pit of her stomach. It was like a burning, raging fire. It was getting bigger and bigger with every lick on her breasts and every movement of Ty Lee's hand on her womanhood.

"Ohhh Ty Lee… Yes please… please more!" Azula begged, bucking her hips.

Ty Lee was startled by this. She had never heard Azula say please in her life, the fact that she was this good excited her and she began to pump her fingers inside of the firebending master. It was so SO hot inside of her. She figured that firebenders must have had a higher body heat than other people. Also, it was getting hotter as Azula got closer to losing control, almost scalding. Ty Lee figured Azula's body couldn't take much more, so she eagerly fingered faster and faster, using 3 of her digits.

"Ahhhh Ty Lee… AHHHH YES TY LEE, YES, AHHHHHHHHH!" Azula screamed loudly, her climax upon her.

The feeling of cumming was absolutely amazing, sure she had pleasured herself before, but this was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, Ty Lee had to pull away from her breasts to avoid Azula's chest hitting her head as the princess's back arched up at her again and again, her juices streaming down onto the table.

Ty Lee smiled down at her, gazing at her sweat soaked form as relaxed.

"Wow Azula… you came pretty hard!" she remarked, Azula beginning to blush.

"Ahhh... yea you made sure of it…" she said.

"But now…" Ty Lee breathed, climbing up to that her entrance was right above Azula's head. "It's my turn…"

She squatted down slowly on Azula's head, and the firebending princess began to eat her out, making Ty Lee moan. Azula ate her desire, the wet juices dripping down into her face as she struggled to eat it all. Ty Lee's moaning was soft and high pitched, the sweet adorable voice sounded angelic, and made Azula eager to see what her climax would bring.

Ty Lee had dreamed so many times about this moment, the day when she and Azula finally sealed their feelings for each other, when they finally made love together, as a couple. This was the happiest moment of her life by far, her face contorted into a look of absolute pleasure as she felt her own fire growing inside her. It was growing more and more powerful, causing her to shudder and move her hips up and down as Azula ate up the wet sopping mess.

"AH AH! OHHH AZULA! Ty Lee yelped, thrusting her hips.

"mmmnn… mmm…" was all Azula responded with.

She loved the taste, it was salty and sweet, delicious to her and she wanted to drink it forever. Ty Lee was moaning louder and louder, her adorable little yelps were so hot, and as her climax hit the limit, she screamed as loud as she could, her juices flooding into the mouth of her new girlfriend.

"AHHHNNAHHH YES!"

Azula smiled, pulling herself out from underneath Ty Lee, and breathing deeply as she stared up at her.

"Let's get dressed…" Azula said with a happy sigh.

"Hey Azula?" Ty Lee said as she pulled her pants up.

"Yea?" Azula replied, tying the knot on her kimono.

"I love you…" she said, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Ty Lee." the princess whispered with a blush.

"Really!?" she said excitedly.

"Really…"

Ty Lee sighed happily and they finished breakfast, Azula standing and hugging her before the gymnast girl started out the door.

"Oh wait!" Ty Lee said, running back up to her.

"Here, come see me preform tonight! Give them this and they're sure to let you in!" Ty Lee pulled a ticket from her pocket and handed it to her before leaving.

Azula looked down at the ticket, it read: "Come see live girls, best in the Fire Nation, nude, pole dancing, and ready to dance for you!" On the back was the address.

Azula blinked and grinned, pocketing the ticket. She knew what she was doing tonight.


End file.
